magifandomcom-20200222-history
Mahad
|kanji = マハド |romaji = Mahado |alias = |age = AoS: 25 (deceased) |gender = Male |height =193 cm (6'4") Adventure of Sinbad: Official Fanbook: The Story of the Past and Present of Team Sindria |family = |allies = Ja'far Vittel Sinbad Drakon Hinahoho Rurumu |enemies = Falan Shaka |occupation = Assassin (former) Merchant |affiliation = Parthevia Empire (former) Sham Lash (former) Sindria Company |manga = Magi: Night 317 (flashback) AoS: Night 13 |anime = AoS: Episode 4 |japanese = |english = }} Mahad (マハド, Mahado) is an ally of Sinbad. He, along with Vittel and Ja'far, was a former assassin of Sham Lash. He is a merchant of Sindria Company. Appearance Mahad is a tall man with very long hair and a huge physique whose body is covered in scars. He has cords that twists around his limbs. He wears a turban and a piece of cloth that warps and conceals the lower part of his face that falls down to his legs. Personality Mahad is a quiet person. He is good at observing people as well as taking care of his employees. History Mahad grew up with Vittel and they stuck together as they both shared the common fate as war orphans. They both started to steal for survival and eventually both were picked up by the organization in Parthevia and joined the undercover unit, Sham Lash. Plot Imuchakk Arc After Drakon failed to obtain the Metal Vessel in Baal's Dungeon, the Parthevia's Emperor was furious and ordered him to capture Sinbad. Then, Drakon is introduce to the assassins of Sham Lash, where Mahad is first seen along with Ja'far and Vittel, to use them at his disposal to ensure the success of the mission.AoS: Night 13, Pages 21-25 When Ja'far failed to assassinate Sinbad and is held captive, a smoke bomb is thrown from the ceilings and disperses smoke in the room. In the midst of confusion, Mahad and Vittel retrieves Ja'far, and makes their escape.AoS: Night 16.5 Later, Mahad, Vittel, Ja'far and Drakon appears in Valefor's Dungeon along with Falan. Drakon tells the rest of the group to keep their guard up, not knowing what kind of enemies awaits here. They spots butterflies moving towards them and the assassins starts attacking recklessly ignoring Drakon's orders. Later, the assassins manages to hold off the butterflies however more of them shows up. Drakon pulls out a flintlock pistol and fires a diffused lightning arrow on the remaining butterflies, which finishes them off. Then, Ja'far orders Mahad to steal the pistol from Drakon. As he moves in, Drakon flips a latch on his pistol and fires a more focused piercing lightning arrow at him, which paralyzes Mahad. Falan asks Drakon if the pistol is a Dungeon's Magic Tool, he replies that is correct, the dungeon treasures that Sinbad brought back and sold in everywhere were confiscated, and now the property of Parthevia.AoS: Night 19 Ja'far kicks Mahad and asks him if he can't endure pain. Sasan Arc When Hinahoho was talking to Ja'far about if they could really trust the company to Vittel and Mahad. Sinbad states that Vittel is making the utmost effort as an accountant and even though Mahad is silent, he observe people well and is good at taking care of the employees. He mentions he's not worried if it's those two, which ensures Ja'far and Hinahoho.AoS: Night 29, Pages 4-5 Abilities Enhanced Physical Strength Rope Darts Battles/Events Relationships Ja'far Vittel Mahad and Vittel had been together since they were little because both of them were orphans during the war in the past. Vittel often became the voice of Mahad. The two, knowing that that the organization was probably keeping an eye for them, vowed to protect everyone in Sindria Trading Company. Sinbad Initially they started out as enemies, he was sent on a mission to capture Sinbad. After the event in Valefor's Dungeon, he became an ally to Sinbad and followed him. Mahad is grateful to Sinbad as he who has given him another way of life beside killing. He shares the same dream as Sinbad, to built a new nation that will change the world. Trivia *His name means "The One Who Is Great" in Arabic. References }} Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Adventure of Sinbad